I'm not afraid
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: What if Anna's bravery is put to the test after watching a morbid horror film with Kristoff? Kristanna/Modern AU/One-shot


**Hi guys, so this is my fourth Kristanna fic. :D I'm so happy~ they're my otp and simply can't get enough of 'em. So, enjoy~**

* * *

"I-It's not as scary as it seems."

Anna's voice trembles, slender fingers curving over the armrest of her chair. She squints her eyes, biting her lower as she draws her last breath of courage in her last words.

The man next to her flashes a satisfied grin, silently munching on his butter-flavored popcorn. He leans over to her ear, knowing he would get a pleasing display of reaction from her.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he whispers against her ear. She shivers slightly as his warm breath tickles her skin in the midst of the cold chill of the air coming from the theatres air conditioner.

"No," she pouts at him, acting bold yet deep inside she was dying to run out of the theatre before the ghost in the theatre haunts her in her sleep.

"You do know the consequence if I win this bet, right?"

"Don't get your hopes up, yet."

Kristoff loved amusing himself by scaring Anna. Cute, sweet, adorable Anna. She always acted bold and courageous, independent (or as she thinks she is). But Kristoff never saw the side of her where her petite body would shake in fear as her eyes twitched in attempts to keep them open forcing herself to stare into the ghosts morbid face. Not until now.

She clutches at him, small arms wrapping along his immense ones, holding on for dear life.

"In fact, is this _really _a horror movie? More like a joke, Kristoff."

This draws a light laugh from the blonde, silent enough not to disturb the other people watching as well.

"Then if it's not so scary, why're you shaking?" he playfully raises his eyebrows at her. The theatre room was silent, except for the creaking sound of the door opening drawn from the movie. Anna tries her best not to display any look of fear, so she distracts herself of Kristoff's company.

"It's cold," she simply says as she wraps her arms around herself. It was, really. Not only because she was really cowering in fear, but the cold air from the air conditioning of the room was freezing her to death.

Kristoff's smile softens as he begins to take off his jacket and wrap it along Anna. Though it was too big for her, she found the warmth she's been meaning to have as she then begins to snuggle up to her boyfriend. Her trembling lips curve into a smile, bracing herself knowing there would be an incoming jump scare as the main character slowly opened the door, accepting the fact that she would see something unwanted and sinister…

The whole theatre cries out, as Anna cries out and nearly falls out of her seat.

She buries her face in the crook of his neck as she nearly jumps into his lap, her whole body shaking. Kristoff laughs as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist and begins to kiss her forehead softly.

"I win."

* * *

Anna lay in her bed, eyes shot open in hopes she doesn't see anything ghoulish in her room as she continues to stare on the ceiling. To which she finds undeniably interesting in the midst of trying to satisfy herself that _nobody _was watching her at all. She's wide-awake, ever so slightly aware of everything in her room. Of how peculiar shadows danced in the far corner of her room, of how she felt beady eyes staring into her soul and a face smiling upon her form in the corner of her eyes.

"Imaaagination," she huffs, convincing herself that her mind was playing tricks on her. She shakes her head, sitting up slightly as she begins to rub her forehead. "I can't believe I fell for Kristoff's trap."

Knowing that Kristoff was just in the next room of their dormitory, she refused to knock on his door asking him to sleep over at her room for the night even though that she'll never get even a wink for the whole evening.

Elsa wasn't around, when she came back to the dormitory her older sister was already gone. Leaving only a note in reminder of her absence. Something about an urgent meeting back in the company her sister ran, she'll be out for the whole evening.

And with that, Anna knew she was doomed to die of fear in her cooped up dorm room.

She tries to regain composure, sighing and letting her shoulders deflate as she sank back into the bed. She then ran her fingers through her hair of her loose braids. Muttering repeated _okays_ and that _everything will be fine_ as she reminds herself that she's a _tiger_, and that she never cowers back in fear.

She remembers the scene from the movie where the ghost pulls the girl beneath the bed, bringing her to her doom. And how the ghost smiled sinisterly at the camera, to which fear crept through every bone in her body unable to take away the image of it in her head.

She shuts her eyes tightly to the thought of it.

A muffled thump on the door makes her heart jump.

Anna sits up immediately, prompting in one hand as the other grazed over the blankets. A cold air bellows by, sending a shiver run up and down her spine. What was that sound? Was it just her imagination? Hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind as her heart raced.

The thumping sound grows louder with each step, she knew it was just standing by her door. She grips at her blanket as a bead of sweat ran down her forehead, she didn't flinch. She's trying hard not to back down, wanting to prove that she's no scared-y cat.

The door opens ever so slightly, did she forget to lock her door?

Anna swallows hard. Her throat is dry, her mind is in a haze, her heart is racing in what seemed like fear and curiosity. The mindboggling sound of the door creaking was driving her nuts.

"I'm not afraid," she whispers to herself.

A brown and black figure lunges from the door unto her bed, causing Anna to scream at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHH!" she screeched, arms flailing against the ghost. As her hands make contact with it, it felt furry rather than cold. And as she stopped hitting it lightly with her fists, she hears a muffled cry from it. She opens her eyes.

"Sven?!" Anna cries out in disbelief. Kristoff's brown Labrador retriever. The one she had competition for Kristoff's feelings because she remembers him saying 'Dogs are better than people' as to which she proved wrong through the course of time.

Sven's tail sloshes back and forth happily as he began to lick the strawberry blondes freckled face. She relaxes to the thought that it wasn't some woman eating ghost at her doorstep. She giggles. "Sven, what are you doing here? Sven, sto-op~"

Anna strokes Sven's head, taming the creature. And as soon as she does, another figure was at her doorstep.

"Anna?!" Kristoff says, breathlessly. He was wearing his white shirt and boxers, to which Anna's face heats up. "I heard screaming, what happened?!"

"N-nothing. I've been kind of paranoid for the whole evening. I couldn't sleep. Then Sven suddenly burst into the room… he scared me," she admitted, tilting her head in shame. She knew Kristoff would make fun of her because of it.

The blonde laughs as he then walks over to her bed, grabbing Sven by his torso. "So, you finally admit that… you're scared?"

"No."

"Hm, so, you don't want me here?" he says as he began to walk out the door. "Goodnight, princess. Enjoy being alone in this big scary room, _again_," he teases.

Kristoff then turns to Sven. "Come on, Sven. Got to hide you, we don't want Oaken catching you running around now, do we?"

He was walking out the door, leaving her all alone in the room with mental images of a ghost trying to eat out maidens hearts. To say the least, he was scared too. What if she doesn't say it? What if she lets him slip away? She's fidgeting, hastily trying to find the right word to say before he walks out into the darkness once more.

"Wait!" Anna calls out, reaching out one hand in hopes of stopping him on his tracks. He does.

"Hm?" he says casually. His heart was racing, wanting to hear the words slip out of her mouth as he remembers the real reason why he wanted Anna to take this bet. Not because he wanted to make fun of her as she cowered in fear, or see her trembling, or scared, but because he wanted her to hear her say the words—

"Stay," she says, batting her eyes up at him. She gives up, she lost. But if it meant losing him to the darkness, then she'd give up anything to make him stay.

"_Stay,_ please?"

He turns his back to see a very determined Anna, a different glint in her cerulean eyes and a tone of honesty in her voice. She closes her hand and withdraws her hands now balled into a fist as she protectively puts it against her chest. He smiles, that was all he ever wanted.

He drops Sven to the ground, closing the door behind him as he walked to her bed. He lay with her in the mattress, pulling the covers of her blankets over them. He then wraps his arms around her, in everything, all that he ever was. She does too. He feels her breath along the crook of his neck, her slow breathing as he tries to memorize every small feature that was her. He then laughs lightly at their state.

"You know, Oaken would kill us if he knew what we're doing right now."

"No, no he won't," she says groggily against his ear. Warmth enveloping the both of them.

"Even though we're breaking the rules?"

"Yes."

"Still scared?" he playfully says.

"Never was, never will," she insists as she buries her face against his skin. "As long as you're with me."

He smiles, kissing the top of her head, reassuring her that she'll never be alone again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, he seals her lips with his.

* * *

**Agh, yeah. Since Anna really is tough, feisty, brave and everything, but when it comes to the face of horror movies, she's actually scared. ;3 Well, that's what I think it is (in an AU). **

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review~ And if you wanna read more Kristanna I've got loads of Kristanna fics on my profile just check it out.**


End file.
